


kuman

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: suga kenta bukanlah sarang kuman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : ok, ini adalah rpf; yang berarti segala kejadian, situasi, kondisi serta interaksi adalah berasal dari imajinasi, dan penulis tidak mengenal tokoh-tokoh yang bersangkutan secara pribadi. tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan pribadi. enjoy!

"Apa dia memang seperti kuman? Menempelimu ke mana-mana,"

"Kuman?" Dua kalimat tersebut sukses membuat Suga berhenti menyendok es krim yang tinggal setengah kosong. Menggulirkan pandangan pada obyek hidup tepat di depannya. "Siapa?" tanyanya setengah tertawa. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam sepekan Tatsunari melemparinya dengan pertanyaan yang mengundang gelak tawa. Kali pertamanya adalah ketika awal bulan Juli; di mana saat itu adalah jadwal ia harus mendatangi sebuah _talk show_ di salah satu stasiun tv swasta ternama, secara tiba-tiba Tatsunari menelponnya—tepat lima menit sebelum dimulainya acara—dan bertanya, 'hei, kau ada di acara mana? aku ingin lihat.' Suga tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha mengatur nada biasa dan balik bertanya, 'kenapa baru tanya sekarang?'

Pertanyaan berikutnya adalah ketika—

"Ryoutarou."

Segala proyeksi di kepalanya buram begitu saja hanya dengan satu kata; satu nama. Nama yang akrab di telinganya. Suga lantas benar-benar meninggalkan sendok teronggok dalam gelas, memilih untuk melipat kedua tangan di dada dan menatap lurus Tatsunari yang juga sedang memfokuskan kedua bola mata padanya. "Ryoutarou? Kuman? Maaf, aku tidak paham."

Mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja, namun Tatsunari merasa ada nada tak suka di dalamnya. Seolah Suga berkata tak mengerti hanyalah pura-pura. Ia lanjutkan berujar, "di mana ada dirimu, pasti ada dia di sana. Foto yang kau unggah baru saja, misalnya."

"Aku yang memintanya untuk datang." Sergah yang bersangkutan.

"Seolah dia tak akan datang kalau tak diundang."

"Oke, dia memang datang tanpa ku minta," sergahnya. "Lalu apakah itu bisa membuat Ryoutarou disetarakan dengan kuman? Hanya karena dia dekat denganku?" Sejenak Suga menyesali ucapannya yang terdengar marah, tapi sudahlah, ia memang marah—meski sedikit—mendengar seseorang berkata hal buruk soal orang terdekatnya. "Kau juga dekat denganku, lalu apakah kau juga kuman? Tatsun, biar kuluruskan, apakah kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku ini adalah sarang kuman?"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya seperti itu."

"Tapi kau membuatnya terdengar seperti itu. Ada apa denganmu? Terbentur kusen pintu atau apa? Aneh sekali."

Tatsunari mengerling sekilas dan merekatkan tangannya pada ponsel yang menyala, berdeham kecil sebelum kembali memilih untuk bicara. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Omong-omong, boleh kupinjam ponselmu?"

Suga mengernyit. "Tentu, tapi untuk apa, kalau aku boleh tahu," lanjutnya disertai ponsel yang berpindah tangan.

"Bukan hal penting," Tatsunari meraih dengan cengiran tertahan. "Cepat habiskan es krimmu, atau biarkan saja kalau kau memilih untuk membuatnya meleleh."

"Ah, ya ampun, terserah kau saja."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Tatsunari membajak akun Twitter Suga Kenta dengan memposting foto-foto mereka berdua, serta memastikan Ryoutarou harus melihatnya.


End file.
